Team ANVL
by nightspaz
Summary: Alex Caponen and his team came to Beacon half through the year due to some... complications, but when he starts messing with team RWBY, their time at Beacon becomes dangerous as they learn the truth about his past connected to Roman Torchwick. My first Fanfic, so Comments, Criticism, and Questions are encouraged and appreciated.
1. The man in the hat

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own RWBY or any other work of Rooster teeth productions

Ruby woke up feeling refreshed as ever, after a full week of midterm exams, she and her team finally got the two weeks off that they deserved and she had big plans to celebrate. She got out of her bed and quickly got dressed in her combat dress. she looked around her room for the rest of her team, Yang, as usual, was still asleep on her bed with half her body hanging off the edge, Weiss probably got up couple hours earlier and was probably talking to her teachers about extra credit so she can get her perfect grades, and Blake was in the corner reading a book called Ninjas of love, when Ruby read this she couldn't help snickering, hearing this Blake quickly put away the book and went to go take a shower, even she had a naughty side. Ruby looked at Yang and wrote a note so they would know where ruby was going. Ruby then walked out the gates of Beacon academy and got on the first ship to the city. first order of business, she was going the treat herself to a whole liter of cookie dough ice cream.

Today is going to be so nice, Ruby thought, I'm going the hang out with my friends, buy some weapon modifications, and

CRASH

Ruby hit the guy with full force and fell down hard. "Sorry," Ruby said getting up quickly to help the man up.

"It's quite alright," the Man said, "it's partly my fault for not looking where I was going"

"I'm Ruby Rose" she said holding out her hand

"Name's Alex Caponen," He said shaking her hand.

Ruby quickly studied this guy, he was about 16, a year older than her, he had a little bit darker complexion with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie, a black vest, black slacks, and a fedora with a emblem etched in the front, it was a Jack of Diamonds playing card. He also had a weapon on his back but she couldn't tell what it is

"What with the jetty up" Ruby said

"What wrong with looking with looking nice" Alex said adjusting his tie

"Nothing is wrong with it, it's just odd to see someone as young as you wearing it," she said

"It's called a battle suit, it's made out of a special Kevlar fabric so I have proper protection and keep my speed and mobility. Plus it makes me look and feel cool." He said taking off his fedora.

"It makes you look like a mobster," she said with a smirk.

"That's kind of the theme I was going for, everyone kind of has one." he said

"Well what's my theme?" Ruby asked curiously

Alex studied her for a moment, as he studied her, his right eye seemed to turn pitch black, Ruby blinked and his eye was normal.

"You're a innocent teenage girl, you want people not to suspect you of things and to trust you, but you don't want them underestimate you, so you learned how to use a scythe to show that you can hold your own ground, all in all, your theme is a hero, you want people to like you by being friendly but still willing to protect them." he said.

"Okay," Ruby said kind of surprised, that was exactly what she was, she looked around and spotted Yang and Blake walking towards them. "how about them," she said pointing towards them, "What's their theme?"

Once again, he took a moment to look at them and she swore this time that his eye turned black, even for a second.

" The one in black is the private type, only reveals things about her life under certain circumstances, but still fights for what she believes in, her theme is that she is a Cat, mysterious but does what she thinks is right. the other one is a fun type, still cares for her friends but still what's to have fun, probably puts out though, hence her showing her cleavage a bit more than normal, a slut you might say, Her theme is a party girl, fun, kind of a whore, but cares for what's right." Alex said with certainty

Ruby stifled a laugh, she was kind of pissed that this man just called her sister a slut but he said it in a way that you just wanted to know what he would say next and believed every word of it.

"Hey sis, who you talking to," Yang said giving her a playful half hug

When Yang said that, all color drained from Alex's face, "Si-Sis, Ruby's your sister," Alex said stuttering, "I should have known, My name's Alex,"

"Yang" "Blake"

"So what were you guys talking about" Yang

"go ahead Alex, tell her," Ruby said with a grin

So Alex told them minus the parts about Yang being a slut, when he was done Yang nodded in agreement and Blake took of her bow to show Alex her cat ears.

"Well, that explains a lot, most faunas personalities reflect on their animal part." Alex said

He looked at his watch and looked a bit surprised. "Well, I must be going or I'm going to late," he flicked his wrist and his hat appeared in it magically, "do any of you guys know where the airport is." he said putting his hat on.

They pointed in the direction they came from, he said good bye and headed in that direction. As he was walking away they got a good look at his weapon, it was brown and black with other color lights that seemed to be flowing through it, it looked like Thompson SMG mixed with some other bladed weapon.

"That weapon was outlawed, how does he have one" Blake said turning around.

Ruby turned around and realized that she forgotten the reason why see came down here. A whole month of planning these two weeks stopped in its tracks by one man.


	2. The cat and the Violin

Ruby, Blake, and Yang went back to Beacon after Blake repeatedly insisted that they talked to Ozpin about Alex and his Illegal weapon. As they walked into Ozpin's office, Blake stepped in front of the rest of them and said in her sternest voice, "Professor Ozpin, we have a serious problem"

Professor Ozpin turned around with a concerned face, " What is so important Miss Belladonna, I'm with a student, so please hurry up." he said as he moved to the side to reveal Alex sitting down with a violin case.

Blake narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm transferring here, so you could say I'm a student now." Alex said as he got up

"But what about your illegal weapon?" Yang asked

"What illegal weapon"

" your AMG (Aura machine gun)"

" you mean Peeping tom" he said pulling out his violin case. He pushed a bottom on top of it and the whole cased transformed into a weapon that was seemed to be a Thompson SMG with 4 Kukri knives revolving around the barrel and a long blade on the bottom like a bayonet. It had a glow that changed colors every couple of minutes. "Tom, meet Ruby, Yang, and Blake, guys meet Tom." Alex said, the weapon made a grunting sound like it was responding.

If Ozpin was surprised by this he didn't show it, "Mr. Caponen, this weapon was outlawed years ago, how did you get your hands on it?"

"Professor Ender gave it to me as a gift for graduating from Hearse Combat school, it belong to my father, so he felt it was right that I own it," he said putting the weapon away, " Look, I have special permission from the city to own and use Tom."

"Why do you keep referring to your weapon like it is alive" Ruby asked

"Because it is alive, you see, the reason why this weapon was outlawed was because it required part of the user's Aura to function, to properly use it you must inject some aura into it and the weapon will transform to fit the style of its user. That's why tom is in the shape of the Thompson since it is the weapon the fits me the most. Since it required Aura to function, the weapon would change form depending how angry or confident the user was, so during the war, this weapon would turn into WMDs and kill millions. So at a white fang protest, they got the 4 kingdoms to agree to outlaw the weapon, but if you have mastered how to use the weapon and only use it responsibly, you can get a license for it." Alex said.

"That wasn't part of the Aura defense act, all weapons that tamper with aura can't be used under any circumstance," Blake said getting angry.

"Look Blake, I know you and the white fang worked hard to outlaw this weapon, but the city is getting scared. The white fang attacks are getting more frequent and dangerous. They were more than happy to grant me the license when I showed them I could use it." he said

Blake was getting angrier and angrier, "how do we know you can use it?"

"you can watch me use it during tournament tomorrow."

"Blake shook her head furiously, "This shouldn't be allowed, that weapon is too dangerous for anyone to use." She turned around and stormed out the room. Yang turned around and left to go check on her.

"Well, that was interesting," Ozpin said, "Mr. Caponen, do you have the license for your weapon on you right now?"

Alex pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Ozpin, "Ok, you do have all the paperwork, ok welcome to Beacon academy Alex, you said your team is on their way?"

"Yes sir, they needed to do some stuff at hearse and they will be on their way."

"Alright, Miss Rose, will you be kind enough to show Mr. Caponen to his room and around the school. " Ozpin said.

"Sure"

"Just one more thing sir," Alex said as he leaned in and whispered in Ozpin's ear, as he talked Ozpin seemed to smile.

"Sure thing, I'll see that it is done." Ozpin said.

Ruby and Alex left and she showed him awkwardly around the school, when they were done, she took him to his room which was only two rooms down from hers.

"Well, here is your room, classes start at nine, lunch is at eleven thirty, and curfew is at midnight."

"Thanks, Rose" Alex said grabbing his bag

Ruby started to walked down to her room when she stopped, "Alex, can you please try not to mess with my team?"

Alex let out a little chuckle, "It's not me and my weapon your team should be worried about Rose, the world is changing. You just need to take a hard look outside and you will see, and when you do. You will be happy that I'm here,"

and with that he closed the door.


	3. The snowflake card

Ruby walked into her dorm room to find Team JNPR and Weiss trying to do a group study session. Cleary it didn't work out. Nora was scouring the fridge to find anything sweet eat while Ren was cleaning his weapon, and Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha was talking about fighting techniques to help out Jaune during the tournament. Blake and Yang was still nowhere to be found.

"Hey Ruby," Nora said appearing in front of her out of nowhere eating what appeared to be a mixture of pudding, cookies, and jelly.

"Hi Nora, how's the study session going" Ruby said walking to her bed.

"What study session?" she said a bit confused, Ruby pointed to the table that was full of books, mugs full of coffee, and papers. "Ohhhh right, Yeah we tried to do that but then Jaune started talking about how crappy the food can be here and then I had to eat something. so everyone just kind of gave up and went along with their own thing."

"Where's Blake and Yang," Weiss said getting up.

Ruby looked down for a moment, "There is a new student down the hall and he kind of pissed off Blake, Yang went after her to calm her down."

"Hmm, what he do, backtalk about the White fang, make fun of her ears?" Weiss asked a little bit snooty.

"No, he has an illegal weapon and Blake didn't like that, apparently Blake felt very strongly about this matter of AMGs being outlaw." Ruby replied

Weiss walked over to her, "Did you say AMG, Like Aura Machine guns,?'

"Yes"

"I need to talk to this man" and with that she was out the door.

Ruby showed Weiss where Alex was staying and Weiss went up to the door and knocked as hard as she can. A moment later Weiss and Ruby heard footsteps walking toward the door.

"You don't have to knock that loud, I can here perfectly," Alex said opening the door, "Oh, it's just you Rose, Come on in"

Weiss stomped in and got right in his face, "My name is…"

"Weiss Schnee, My family worked with yours before, I'm Alex Caponen" Alex said sitting down

Alex had changed his outfit at bit, He had taken off his tie, unbuttoned his vest and changed his slacks for black jeans. Even in casual wear he looked like he was going to a meeting.

"Oh, what does your family do?" Weiss said calming down.

"We um.. acquire certain objects for people," Alex said cautiously

"Oh, so your one of our producers"

"you could say that, so what can I help you guys with?"

Weiss sat down across from him, "I heard that you have an AMG, is that correct?'

"Yes"

" I was wondering if it was possible to somehow to adapt my weapon to use the same Aura changing ability." Weiss pulled out Mrytenaster and showed it to him. Alex took it and studied it for a moment.

"What you're asking to do is Illegal you know, You can't just put a adapter on it and it will change to your will, You need to go through an operation to move your aura into your weapon. It is very dangerous and I will never put another person through it, Besides your weapon couldn't handle it, it is too delicate" he said handing Mrytenaster back.

"Oh, well then, One more thing, you pissed off my team mate so that puts you on icy terms for me, you better watch where you step," Weiss said and she walked out the door.

"Well, I just keep making your team mates mad don't I, is everyone here like this?" he asked

"No, you just have that effect on people, so why did you talk about your family like that"

Alex's face grimaced, Ruby could tell that this was a hard subject.

"My family business worked with many different companies, most of them famous. Life was good for us till about 8 years ago, the white fang teamed up with a rival company and attacked us. They killed everyone in my family except me and my brother. We were taken in by a friend who took care of us for 3 years, but we soon found out that he had other intentions for us, he was being paid to get company secrets out of us so we ran away. We joined up with a group of peace activists to were helping get rights for the faunas, after a year with them I saw that even them would go to extreme measures to get what they wanted. I was sick of all the fighting all the killing, so I ran away and joined Hearse combat school to become a hunter. I haven't seen my brother in 4 years and I don't regret a thing." he said staring at the wall.

"Oh, I though the White fang went Violent 5 years ago," Ruby said

"Officially they did, but they done attacks on things for about 10 years now and just blamed on other people."

"Oh, that explains some things,"

Alex sighed and got up, "Look Rose, I have been here for only a day and I have already made enemies and that is pressure that I can't afford. so can you talk to your team, try and calm them down so they won't kill me?"

"I'll try but no guarantees, they can be stubborn some times."

"Thanks,"

Ruby nodded and walked out the door, when she walked out she saw that all of team JNPR was eavesdropping on their conservation. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Ruby yelled

"Sorry Ruby, but when we saw Weiss coming back angry we got curious." Jaune said getting up.

Ruby looked at them for a moment, "and what do you think about him?"

They exchanged looks real quick, Pyrrha stood up and said " He is a interesting fellow, I kind of feel bad for him, but he is holding something back, something that he knows if he tells he is going to be hated."

"like what?"

"Maybe he is an international jewel thief who plans on stealing the hidden treasure in Ozpin's office" Nora said excitedly

"Nora, I'm pretty sure Ozpin doesn't have secret treasure in his office" Ren replied

"Well, we will just have to wait and find out later" Ruby said. "You guys should just go back to your rooms and enjoy your break,"

They nodded and walked to their dorms, Ruby stood there for a moment when her tablet went off. She took it out to find a message from Ozpin, the subject said that she was needed immediately. She went to his office and walked in. "you wanted to see me Professor Ozpin"

"Yes, I found out some information that I thought you should now," he said staring at the computers.

"Well, what is it" she asked

"I know Alex's secret"


	4. The music of a lifetime

Alex woke up with a schedule already in his head, it was 7 A.M. right now, so from 7 to 7:30,take a shower, 7:30 to 9, eat breakfast, 9 to 11, talk to teachers about classes and go to lunch, 12, eat lunch, 1 to 5, tournament, 6, eat dinner, and then free time till 8 when it's time to sleep. He ran through this schedule about 10 times, he then imagined himself sitting in a room with the schedule in front of him, him standing up and ripping up the schedule to pieces. If there is one thing he learned in his life, it's that nothing goes according to plan, but then again, it's always nice to have one.

He got up, took his shower, got dress, and walked over to the chair where his violin case was in, "Morning Tom," he said to it. It started to vibrate just enough for it to seem like it was purring. He smiled as he looked at it, Tom has saved his life many times he lost count, it is his best friend and his greatest ally. He looked at the case till his eyes laid on two metal straps that kept the case closed. He quickly looked at the time, 7:45, "I got time", He undid the straps and opened up the case.

Inside was a beautiful brown violin and a black bow, he took it out and tuned it so each pitch was perfect. He took a deep breath and began to play, at first it was a little off as he remembered to play, soon he was play a beautiful melody that filled the room with majesty. As he played he remembered happier times, when his mom played the violin to him right before she put him to sleep. As he thought about this, he got an idea, he changed the pace of the song to a quick upbeat fiddle speed, when he did this he remembered his years after his parents died, right up till he joined Hearse combat school. then he changed it to a mixture between the two, upbeat but beautiful. He played till he got to after his graduation where he stopped playing. He did this often, playing music was how he dealt with his past, each chapter of his life was a new song.

He looked around, this was new chapter in his life, it deserved a song too. He pulled out a piece of paper, at the top he wrote THE SHINING LIGHT, yeah, that sounds like a good title. He started to write notes when he heard a sound, he looked around and saw a shadow under his door.

"The door's unlocked, you can come in,"

The door opened up to reveal Blake standing outside, "Sorry, I was going to knock but I heard your music and I couldn't help but listen, Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My mom taught me to play before to died" he said putting down the violin

"how did you turn Tom into that violin?" She asked

"Tom is an AMG, it changes to what the user wants at that time using Aura, I wanted to play the violin, so Tom turned into his old form. If a thing can turn into a item of great destruction, it can also turn into an item of great beauty. So what can I do for you Kitty Ears?" he said.

"Ruby came to talk to me, she told me what happened to your family and I realized that I kind of lashed out on you without knowing what you been through. It's just that... the protest to outlaw that weapon was first one I went to, when the bill passed, I felt like I could to anything, that I was making a difference. Now that I see you with that weapon it makes me feel like I spent most of my life for nothing." She said sitting down on a seat across from Alex.

"I understand, I don't want to make people mad, but I refuse for people to tell me what to do. I do what I feel is right, and you do what you feel is right." Alex said

Blake nodded and looked around, "So who's in your team?"

"Well, first there is Nate, he is kind of a show off that will to anything to impress a women, but he is always reliable. Next is Vincent, he is a strange fellow, he reminds me of one of those old fashion Beowulf hunters from when the wolf curse was around but I haven't seen someone kill Grimm faster than him.. Then there is Lance, My best friend, he is the one who would risk everything to save the lives of his friends, I always felt safer with him watching my back. They are a bunch oddballs but I would chose them over the strongest army. Together we form Team ANVL." he said.

"They sound like good men, One more thing, why did you come to Beacon a semester late?" Blake asked

The one question Alex have been dreading, he thought about just telling her the truth, no, he couldn't, it wasn't time, not yet. "I took an extra semester long class at Hearse so I could get my license for Tom"

"Oh, well I wish you luck at the tournament, also Weiss is still pretty mad about at you."

Alex sighed, maybe he could talk to her, get her to come around. "Do you mind taking me to her so I can talk to her"

"Sure but she doesn't respond well to not getting what she wants, she is pretty stubborn." Blake Warned

They walked out of his room and over to the Vale Battle Arena where the tournament will be taking place, looks like Weiss is getting in some last minute practice. When they got there, people were lining up to sign up to fight. Lucky for them, all Beacon students were automatically signed up for the tournament, so they were able to just walk in without any problems. As they walked, they found Weiss talking to Ruby by the locker room.

"Hey guys, Alex wants to talk to you." Blake said walking up.

They turned and when they saw Alex, their face cringed with hatred

"Oh come on, what did I do to piss you off Rose?" he asked

She stared at him long enough for him to know that she found something, she walked up to him and said "I know your secret, did you think we wouldn't find out did you?"

They looked at each other for a while, an announcement went off announcing the pairings for the first round of the tournamnet. Alex quickly looked at his scroll for a moment, he was going up against a person named Penny.

He closed his eyes, he could hear his dad's voice telling him what to do in this situation, _If you are ever accused of something, even if you didn't do it, just smile, give a little chuckle, make them feel like it doesn't matter If they know, make them feel like no matter what, you are in control._

"Could I talk to you in private Ruby?" he asked pulling over to the side, once he was sure that they couldn't be heard. "Okay, so what is my secret?"

"You're a thief, you plan on stealing weapons, secrets, anything that can be sold in the underworld. but you are not going to get away with anything. I will stop faster than Yang going to a concert"

Alex just smiled, gave her a smirk, and chuckled. "So, you have it all figured out don't you, that you have spoiled my plans, but there is one thing that you didn't think of, if anyone is going to believe you."

"What"

"Take a look at yourself, you are 15 years old at a school designed for 17 year old, you are wielding one of the most dangerous weapons known to man, you act like a child in combat situations and you are constantly getting into some sort of trouble. you are not exactly the most trusted person."

Alex could tell he was making her mad, "That's right" he thought, "Get angry"

"I will bring you down, I will personally make sure you are sent to the slammer, I will…"

as she was listing insults, a girl walked up to them.

"Greetings Ruby, how are you" she said

When she said this, it scared Ruby so much that she jumped into Alex's arms, she quickly realized what she was doing, got off and turned her back to him. "Penny, this isn't the best time"

Alex quickly made the connection, "you are Penny?"

"Yes"

Alex smiled and nodded, "I'm Alex, I'm your first match" he said holding out his had

she shook it and nodded. Ruby, furious, jumped in. "STOP BEING FRIENDLY, HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! Ruby yelled.

"Ruby my friend, what is the matter?" Penny asked tilting her head.

"My problem is that this man is a liar and the biggest jerk EVER." Ruby said nearly ripping her hair out.

"Did you hurt my friend," Penny asked accusingly

Alex put up his hand defensibly, "she is the one who got mad at me, I have only been here for a day."

"Ruby, is this man like the ones at the docks?" Penny asked

"Yes"

Penny's eyes narrowed on Alex "You have hurt my friend, I'll see to it that you are delivered to appropriate punishment,"

"We will see in the arena, look I'm tired of this crap and I don't need people accusing me of things without any proof, Ok, good day" and Alex walked away.

"Well at least we have…"

"I SAID GOOD DAY," Alex yelled before Ruby could finish.

As he walked he could hear Ruby stomping her feet. he smiled at the thought of this, everything is perfectly going to plan.


	5. The Gentlemen's game

Ruby couldn't believe what she saw, first Professor Ozpin tells her about Alex's past and shows her some compelling evidence, then she goes to the arena to blow off steam with Weiss, she finds none other than Alex there. but when she calls him out on his past, he only laughs like it doesn't matter that she knows, what bloody nerve. She was so pissed at him that she nearly punched Weiss when she asked what happened.

"What was that for?!" Weiss asked

"For everything, for the crap that you gave me when I got here, for being moved ahead 2 years from my friends, for… for… FOR THAT ASSFACE CAPONEN. " Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs.

Weiss looked at her for a moment and started to laugh. Hard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!"

It took a moment for Weiss to stop laughing, even when she did she still snorted very unladylike. "Sorry, it's just too good."

Ruby was so sick of this shit. Blake, who was standing a couple of feet from Ruby, swore she saw flames coming of her.

"If you don't tell me in the next 6 seconds, I will cut you in half!"

Weiss smiled, put her hands on her hips, and took a good look at Ruby. "You like Alex"

Ruby looked like she was going to explode "WHAT"

"Let's face it Ruby, you heads over heels for him, no one would get that mad at a person unless they killed your family or you really care about them, and I'm pretty sure he didn't kill Yang." Weiss said matter-of-factly.

"She has a point, emotions goes to the extremes when it comes to people who means a lot to you." Blake added.

Ruby gave each of them the scariest death stare she could muster. "let me set one thing straight, I don't like Alex, anyone who thinks differently can get the hell out of here."

Weiss and Blake looked at her and then walked away.

Ruby sighed, she looked down the hall where Alex went to get ready for his match, she looked back where Weiss and Blake went, She should of followed them, go to them and prove she was right. She looked down the hall, "Damn it," and she went to find Alex.

She walked aimlessly for awhile when she got a notification on her scroll that the first match was going to start, it was Alex VS Penny. Ruby quickly found the nearest stairwell leading to the stands and found where the rest of team RWBY and JNPR was sitting. Since Weiss's family was rich, she was able to get them the best seats, it was pretty much a room with perfect view of the arena with computers on every seat that showed stats, background, anything on the competitors.

"Come to watch your love bird?" Weiss teased

"Just don't start clinging to the window to see his every ab." Blake joked

"Not a word about it or I will tell Professor Ozpin about your hidden stash of Make Out Paradise, you know, your special unrated version with 20% more make outs." Ruby Warned

"Touché"

Yang and team JNPR was looking back and forth between the three of them confused.

"What are you guys talking about, who is Ruby's love bird that has abs she wants to stare at?" Jaune asked

Blake and Weiss burst out laughing, after about 3 minutes of laughing, confused looks, and steam coming out of Ruby's ears. Blake and Weiss filled them in on what happened in the past couple of hours.

"Oh My God, my sister has a crush on someone" Yang said nearly jumping up and down

"Hah, I knew it, Ren you owe me fifty Lien." Nora exclaimed

"YOU MADE BETS ON THIS" Ruby said in disbelief

Don't act surprise, it was kind of obvious that you liked him, only Ren had doubts" Pyrrha replied.

"The only reason I had doubts was because you are the second most socially awkward person, only next to Jaune." Ren said paying Nora

"Hey" Jaune protested

They started to bombard Ruby with questions, did he ask her out yet, if he did what would she wear, if he was more a vampire or werewolf. you know, the usual.

"Okay, if one more person asks anything about me and Alex, I will throw them of a cliff." Ruby said.

All of them laughed and then turned to watch the match. When Ruby was sure that no one was watching, she quickly went on her computer to checkout Alex's background, but she only found his grad transcripts and what he did for extracurricular at Hearse, nothing about family and their company, Ruby sighed and watched the match.

"Welcome to the Annual Hunter Tournament at Vale. The AH tournament is a 5 round tournament with a team side event tomorrow. For our first match, we have Alex Caponen from Beacon Academy VS Penny from Vacuo Academy. Competitors, please go to your starting areas and greet each other properly." the Announcer said

Alex and Penny walked to the two circles in the middle of the arena and bowed to each other.

"Competitors, ready your weapons."

Alex pulled out his violin case and instead of pushing the button, he flipped a switch under it and his case turned into a sword, with the base of the Thompson at the hilt with a blade coming out the barrel with 4 kukri knives around the blade. It also had a slot where it look like a clip could go. Penny just pulled out two swords from her backpack and put them in her hands. upon seeing this, Alex took of his fedora.

"I'm combat ready," Penny said

"Whatever you say strings" Alex replied

"Competitors… FIGHT!"

Penny immediately charged at Alex as fast as she can with her two swords to strike him down. Alex stood there very patiently waiting for Penny to reach him.

"What is he doing, he is going to get slaughtered" Yang commented

Penny was only about 30 yards away from him, she thought that it was over, then when she was only a few yards away, he threw his fedora in her face. When she swatted it down, Alex was already behind her with his blade rising to strike her.

Penny quickly turned around and deflected the blow, she in return used the other blade to strike at him which he jumped up and dodged. He clicked a button on the hilt that pushed out the 4 kukri blades and turned them sideways, he swung down and when she blocked, one of the kukri blades cut the string.

Every time Penny got another blade, Alex would somehow cut the string. It seemed like Alex was going to win until Alex cut a string, Penny grabbed the sword out of mid air, hit Alex in the face with the hilt, and when he was stunned, she kicked him in the gut to knock him over. While he was down, she quickly picked up all the cut swords and put them back into her backpack to reattach the strings to them. Once that was done, she used two swords to fly her over to the edge of the arena, when she got there she decided to finish the match by forming her beam cannon.

Alex quickly put a clip in to his weapon transforming it back into a gun and shoved the barrel into the ground. Penny then readied her beam cannon and fire on him. A huge mushroom cloud appeared where he was standing. Penny thought she had won, that it was over, until she felt cold metal blade on her neck and a barrel on her back.

"Checkmate, strings" she heard Alex say.

Penny had no idea how he did it, but she did know there was no way she could get out of this one. she took of her backpack and throw her weapon to the right. A sign of surrender that was understood of everyone

"The winner is Alex Caponen." the announcer exclaimed.

After some time of examining the clips, it found that when Penny fired on him, Alex fired an explosive round into the ground launching him in the air before the beam could hit, since all the attention was focused on the explosion, no one noticed Alex flying through the air and landing behind Penny.

The two teams went out to see Alex and Penny after their match.

"Well played Alex, Quite the impressive strategy" Penny said congratulating him on his victory.

"Thanks, you fought well too," Alex replied.

"I haven't seen a match that intense in my life" Yang said.

"Hey Ruby, do you got anything to say to Alex?" Weiss asked innocently.

Ruby wanted to punch her, she walked up to Alex and said "I hope we fight, to prove that no cheap tricks like throwing a hat would work on me." and she walked off.

The two teams left to go calm her down leaving Alex and Penny alone.

"It's not smart to make people mad on purpose you know" Penny said

Alex smiled and put on his hat "No its not, but it's the only emotion that shows a person's true colors"

He bended over and whispered something into Penny's ear. "That's crazy, she will never do it" Penny replied.

"Crazy yes but, curiosity killed the cat and everyone is curious" and Alex walked away.


	6. The Rabbit Hole

Alex sat on the bench exhausted from his fight, the first 3 rounds were easy enough as all of his opponents could be tricked long enough for him to get the upper hand. This last round, on the other hand, was difficult, it was against Nora and despite her upbeat friendly attitude, she can be very strategic and tough. Every time he tried to get her off guard, she would somehow expect it and counter his attack and then she would gain the upper hand. All he could do was defend and strike when there was an opening, eventually he was able to get her aura down low enough for the round official to call the match when the time ran out. _one more round, all I have to do is win one more round, and I'm in the finals._

Alex cracked his neck and walked out of the locker room, he walked over to the railings in front of him to watch the match that was going on. It was Jaune versus a girl from Atlas, he was holding his ground but it was clear that he was losing this battle, she had him cornered and he keep attacking when he should just defend till he could get the upper hand. Alex smiled, he had only been here for a day but he felt like he had been here for months, he knew the people here very well. Alex sighed, he knew why he felt like that and it wasn't good. he rubbed his right eye. _I have been using it too often, I need to rest it for a while. _Alex shook his head and continued to watch until Jaune was finally defeated.

"It's a shame, he worked real hard and deserves to go to the finals" said a red-headed girl walking up to him.

"Yeah, but every defeat will help him grow stronger," he replied, "I'm Alex by the way"

"Pyrrha"

Alex has seen her with Ruby and her friends before but never truly met her, she fought very defensively, it was a long strategy but effective. "You are one of Ruby's friends right?, can you tell me why she was acting weird when you guys came to see me after my first round."

Pyrrha smiled deviously, Alex could tell she was carefully picking the words to say.

"She… thinks something about you."

"what does that mean?" Alex asked

"it means that she decided something about you"

"Which is"

"It means that she has feelings for you that are either positive or negative"

Alex looked at her with a face of confusion, "So she likes me or she hates my guts"

"Definitely both, but not neither"

"Okay, now you're just toying with me, just give me a straight answer, does she like me, and if she does, what type of like, is it that guy is cool like, or I want to date him like?" Alex asked.

Pyrrha smirked, "I guess you will have to ask her yourself," and she walked away.

Alex let out a deep breath, _why do women have to be so complicated,_ He looked turned around to see that the next match was Ruby versus Russell Thrush. He had to find out, he needed know what Ruby think of him, his whole plan depended on it. He thought about his options, there seemed to be three choices, the first one was to ask all of her friends over and over till one of them told him but, they didn't seem the most trustworthy of people, the second option was to just talk to her like a normal human being but that could ruin everything he had work for. the third option was the easiest, it would only take a second, _no, I can't risk it, I'll go blind. _He sighed, looks like he was doing this the hard way.

He started walking towards the stands to get a seat to watch, as he was walking he started thinking of what he was going to say. _Hey Ruby, that was a great match you fought, kept me hanging on my seat. So listen, I was wondering if you might hate me so much that you like me without even realizing it, if do that's cool, but It kind of screws up my plan here, soooo I was thinking that you just hold off on with the dating thing, so yeah. _Alex shook his head and tried to think of something better to say, he got so into it that he didn't he notice the girl in front of him when he walked in to her with full force. OOF

"Sorry, I di…" His voice failed when he saw who he was talking to, it was small girl, about 17, with brown eyes and hair with two bunny ears. She was wearing a purple magician outfit with a sleeveless jacket and purple gloves. She had a Top hat with two holes in the top for her ears. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen."Umm…um.. sorry" He managed to stammer out.

"It's alright" the girl said with an Australian accent.

Alex smiled at her and took off his hat, "I'm Alex Caponen."

"Velvet Scarlatina, I saw you fight, you always kept me wanting more," She replied.

"Thanks, I'm sure you too are a skilled fighter," He said, "Hey, I got a question, does the rabbit ears help you to hear better?"

Her head dropped "Are you going to make fun of me too?" she said in a quiet voice.

Alex widen his eyes and shook his hands no. "No No, that's not what I meant, I love Faunus, I think that they are one of the most wonderful beings ever created."

Her head came back up and she looked him right in the eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, truthfully I think that the Faunus are actually better than humans." Alex said. _why did I say that, I never told anyone that._

"You're just saying that" she responded

"No, Humans are just jealous of the things the Faunus have that they don't. Faunus are the most unique beings. Just look at your selves, those rabbit ears are what makes you who you are. They make you quick, light, and quite. It makes you a bunny, bunnies are truly beautiful." he said with a smile. _Why am I telling her so much, I just met her._

She gave him a smile and brushed back her hair. "Thanks, it's nice to know that there are still decent people out there."

They smiled at each other for a moment, then an announcement came announcing the final rounds posting at the main hall. Together they started walking down there together, talking along the way.

"So what's with the suit?" Velvet asked

"Why does everyone ask that?" Alex exclaimed

"I was just wondering… Mafia boy" she joked.

"Mafia boy huh, that's what you are going to call me, Bunny ears." Alex replied

"that is the best you can come up with,"

"are you going to start calling Doc now?"

"Ha ha, is that a reference of something,"

As they walked, a little voice in the back of Alex's head appeared.

_Hey Alex how's it going, this is your voice of reason. so WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING._ _Remember that plan that you spent a month on, you know, Your Grand Scheme. Are you really going to throw it away for this girl. Listen, you are going get away from her as soon as possible and continue to what you were supposed to do which is not talking to this girl no matter how much you like her. _Alex just pushed this voice back and continued walking.

They got to the main hall and saw who they were going up against, Velvet was going against a boy from Vacuo while Alex was going against Ruby. "Well this is going to be interesting,"

"Yeah, I heard about this boy, he is pretty tough" Velvet commented on her opponent.

"You will do fine, all you need is a little trickery" Alex said

"Well Well, look who it is, looks like the dirty Faunus got her a little friend" Said a male voice behind them.

They turned around the see a large tall man with burnt orange hair wearing armor with a bird on the chest plate. Cardin Winchester was his name, Alex had heard of him as the school bully, he hated him immediately. He brought his team along with him, obviously to pick on Velvet

"Please go away Cardin," Velvet said in a hushed voice.

"What was that animal, I was distracted by your dumb ears," he said to his team.

Alex could feel his anger rising, "She said to leave her alone" Alex warned.

"What are you, her bodyguard, wait no, you are her trainer. Go ahead, make her do a trick."

"I'll give you one last chance, leave the lady alone or I'll make sure you regret everything you ever did in your life." Alex threatened.

"Come on, can I at least pet her?" Cardin reached out his hand to grab Velvet's ears. When he did that, Alex grabbed his hand and gripped it as strong as he could, with his other hand he hit Cardin as hard as he could in the gut, causing him to stumble backward. When Cardin did this, Alex pulled as hard as he could on Cardin's arm causing it to dislocated his shoulder. Alex then quickly throw back Cardin's arm and kicked him as hard as he could in his genitals, or where his genitals used to be. Cardin let out a high pitched squeal and fell on his back.

Alex felt his eyes on fire, he was mad beyond compare, he wanted to hurt Cardin more, he wanted to rip off his arms. but he knew that in a public place like this, it wouldn't be wise. so he made sure that Cardin and his friend's bullying days were over. "Consider this a warning, if I see or hear you guys picking on Velvet or anyone else for that matter, I will make sure that you guys pee funny colors for a month, now get out here." Alex growled.

Cardin's team helped him up and scurried to get out of there as fast as possible. Alex turned around to see Velvet staring at him in amazement. Her mouth was open like she was trying to say something but her voice wouldn't let her. Alex smiled and gave her a hug.

"N one has ever stood up for me like that," She said stifling a cry.

"Hey, if you ever need help with anything, just ask and I will be there." Alex assured.

Velvet straightened out her back and brushed back her hair. "Thank you, well it's about time for our matches. You better get going." She remarked and she started walking away.

When she said this, that little voice in the back of Alex's head came back, _Hey it's me again, I know what you are going to do and I will say one more time, LET THIS GIRL GO. _Alex knew this voice was right, but he didn't want this to be over, he wanted to talk to her, caress her hair, and be there for her.

"Hey, wait a moment" he yelled to get her attention, she turned around and smiled, they both know where this was going, _Nope, stop this right now, you are going to ruin everything._

"So I was thinking…" _Stop it, stop this before this gets ugly._

"That if neither one of us gets in to the finals…" _Last time, I swear that if you don't stop, I will cut of your brain stem and kill you right now._

_"_That you might want to get something to eat, like a consolation prize, my treat" Alex offered

Velvet smiled at him, "what if one us gets into the finals?"

"There is always tomorrow." he reminded

She chuckled quietly for a moment, "That sounds lovely, at what time?"

"Say 6:00 O'clock in front of the fountain in Main Square"

"I'll be there," and she walked off.

Alex could feel the inside of his head pounding like someone was hitting their head on it. _That's it, I QUIT_. Alex heard a cocking of a gun and a gunshot in his head, looks like his voice of reason got out the easy way. Alex didn't care, he felt like pulling out his violin and playing like fiddle, he wanted to sing and dance. He quickly glanced at the clock, 4:00, he had time. All he had to do was end the match quick and he could continue on plan.

He walked back over to the locker room to grab his weapon and ran over to his match. He quickly went over his battle plan. Once he was sure that he had it down, he stepped forward on to the platform and was lifted to the arena. He walked over to the circle adjacent to Ruby, and bowed to her, she returned the bow but he knew she didn't mean it. He took out his weapon and turned it into sword form.

"Good luck thief, I refuse to be beaten" Ruby said putting her scythe behind her back.

"Listen Rose we need to talk," Alex said in a calm voice

"Save it for after the match, when you are in a cell." and Ruby attacked.

She charged him with the scythe fully extended, clearly fighting with only pure anger. She sliced at him, which Alex parried and quickly returned the attack.

"Rose, this is important, I need to talk to you now!" Alex said trying to get her to stop attacking.

"ENOUGH TALK" Ruby yelled and she swung her scythe harder and harder. All Alex could do was block and parry, He kept trying to talk to her but she kept fighting. Ruby slammed the point of her scythe's blade into the ground, pulled the trigger causing her to spin around like a merry-go-round, and kicked Tom out of Alex's hands. Alex knew there was only one choice, run.

He ran towards Tom but didn't pick it up, instead he stood there and waited for Ruby to get over here. She shot Crescent Rose and flew towards him, she landed and swung as hard as she could at him. Alex, weaponless, caught it by the blade using his Aura to block the damage. Ruby stood there, she was obviously surprised that he caught it, "Rose, I want to explain myself, maybe if I told you why I took this job, maybe you will understand, But I need to tell you right now." Alex pleaded.

Alex let go of the blade and Ruby pulled it back, "Okay, why did you truly come here."

"Okay, the truth is… the truth is I didn't expect this to be this easy" Alex punched her in the gut to make her double over, he then grabbed Crescent Rose, twirled in the air, pulled back the bolt on the sniper, pulled the trigger and let go of it sending it soaring through the air, landing on the other side of the arena.

"What did you say to me before this, You won't fall for my tricks" Alex teased. He quickly rushed her and they fought in hand to hand combat, which Ruby had nearly no experience in. Ruby would try to throw a punch, but Alex would simply block and punch her in the face. This went on for awhile, Alex looked over at Tom lying on the ground. He blocked Ruby's 34th attempt to punch him and grabbed Tom.

He had this battle won, all he had to do was swing with Tom and Ruby wouldn't be able to dodge. He pulled back to swing but he stopped, His mind swam back to Velvet, and the date he asked her on. Alex sighed and purposely missed Ruby when he swung. This allowed Ruby to use her speed to quickly grabbed her weapon and get the upper hand. Ruby then went back to swing, more rapidly and harder, Alex tried to block but didn't try as hard, he wanted this battle to be over but he didn't want to just surrender. Alex slowly started to back up in a corner knowing that it make him lose the match. Alex put a clip of fire dust into Tom and started spraying, he started counting the rounds left in the clip, 29,28,27,26. All he had to do was keep Ruby dodging his bullets long enough for him to get to the corner. 17,16, 15, 14. He kept moving backwards till he was only 5 yards away from the corner. 5,4,3,2,1. Once he ran out of bullets, he loaded one explosive round and fired in front of Ruby. Ruby shot Crescent Rose and flew into the air and swung down at him. Alex knew exactly what Ruby would do, and lifted his head up leaving his neck exposed. Ruby landed and put her blade around his neck. "Your move Mafia" Ruby said

Alex switched Tom into sword form and stabbed the blade into the ground, he put his hands in the air and said the 2 words he hated the most. "I surrender."

"The winner is Ruby Rose," the announcer said.

Ruby sheathed her weapon and smiled at him liked a devil. "Looks like even through all your tricks, I still was able to outsmart you."

"I'll admit it, you got the better of me this time Rose." Alex responded.

The two of them walked out of the arena, when they got to the hallway there was Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY. Yang ran over to Ruby and gave her a big hug, "I'm so proud of you" Yang said nearly squishing Ruby to death.

"Yang, it is just one tournament match." Ruby said pushing Yang away from her.

Alex looked at his scroll to see the results of the round, more specifically, if Velvet won. He strolled down till he found the match, Velvet lost due to her somehow having her weapon launched out of the arena, it seemed legit enough but Alex knew what really happen, she purposely lost the match. The thought of this made Alex smile, he looked at the students who made it to finals, There was Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, Ruby, and 4 others from other schools.

Alex looked up and saw Ozpin walking toward them. Alex straightened up his back and cracked his neck. "Professor, I hope you are having a good day." Alex said.

"Yes, congratulation on your victory Mrs. Rose, It was a very entertaining." Ozpin remarked.

"Thank you sir"

"Yes, well I came over to tell Mr. Caponen that your team has arrived, they are waiting outside." Ozpin said taking another sip of his coffee.

Alex nodded and started walking towards the exit, he stopped in front of Ruby, bent over and whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the center of the forever fall forest at 7:00" and continued to walk to the exit.


	7. The Carrot Cake

It took less than a day, not even 24 hours at Beacon for Alex's team to get in trouble with the Police. Alex walked outside expecting to see his team talking to each other about girls or weapons, or food but no, they had to be talking to the police about them causing a public disturbance. Alex saw he had two options, pretend to not know them and walk away or go save their asses from jail. He was going to take the first option when Nate spotted him.

"Hey Boss, a little help here?" Nate yelled from the Police car he was currently in.

Alex sighed, the last he wants to do is to go over there and be seen with him, but he is his teammate and he had to go get him out of this mess.

"What happened here?" a voice said behind him.

Alex turned around to see Team RWBY and Team JNPR walking behind him. _Great just what I need, them to see my team as a bunch of criminal delinquents._

"BOSS, GET OVER HERE." Nate yelled again.

Alex wanted to punch Nate; he couldn't just keep his mouth shut for one day

"If you will excuse me for a moment" Alex said and he went to go talk to Nate.

Alex looked around at the situation; there was an ambulance and a huge bloodstain on the sidewalk. He looked around and sure enough, there was a girl covered by a towel sitting in a chair, looks like Nate got into a fight about a girl again

"Okay Nate, what happened?" Alex asked.

"You should have seen it Boss, I was talking this Faunus up when her "Boyfriend" appeared and I was like hey bro, she likes me better, and he was like…"

"Nate, I don't need all the details, do you remember what I asked you guys to do when you got here?"

"To not draw attention to ourselves or get in trouble with the law for the first week we are here."

"And what did you do?"

Nate looked at the floor, "We beat up a guy to an inch of his life."

"Exactly, look it is okay as long as you don't beat up any more people for at least the next month and I'll make you guys some of my famous steaks tonight," Alex offered.

"Alright Boss, it's a deal" Nate said giving Alex his biggest smile.

"Good, now where is the officer in charge so I can get you released."

"He is talking to Lance and Vincent over by the ambulance."

Alex nodded and walked over to them. "Evening Officer, how are you this fine day?"

"Who are you?" the officer asked

"I'm teammates with these two and the idiot the police car over there, mind if I ask what happened."

"The these two and the one in the car assaulted a man, it appeared that idiot and the victim got in an argument, the victim got mad and attacked him, the idiot returned the attack by getting his friends and nearly beating him to death."

"Well that can't be right, I talk to Nate, he was also pretty injured, and I have known these two for four years, So what most likely happened that Nate was only attacking him in self-defense since the man threw the first punch and my friends came over to try and break it up." Alex said trying to convince the officers.

"That makes sense… come to think of it, I do believe the victim was smiling when he was put in the ambulance, I will make sure that your friends are released." The officer replied.

"Thanks Officer, I knew that you will make the right choice, you deserve a promotion." Alex said.

The officer blushed a little bit; he walked over to the police car and released Nate. Five minutes later, the police left and everything went back to normal. Alex felt very accomplished, but he was still mad at Nate for causing so much unnecessary trouble.

Alex looked at his friends, Nate has changed his battle outfit, He is wearing blue sleeveless shirt with his emblem, a music note crossing with a dagger. He had two straps of bullets crossing over his chest and white jeans with a holster where he keeps his weapon. A machete that with the flick of the wrist, has the blade split in half and turns into a sawed off shotgun.

Vincent was wearing an old dusty western like trench coat with one sleeve missing, that arm was covered in black armor, it looked like a giant wolf arm. He had on old west bounty hunter hat one with a strap of bullets around it. He has his double bladed axe/crossbow on his back.

Lance was wearing his sweatshirt that has a retractable knight helmet on the hood, He had his white knight armor covering his legs and hands. He had his family's fox crest in the middle of his sweatshirt. He was carrying his lance that could turn into a minigun.

"So you are going to introduce us to your team or are you just going to stand there like in idiot." Weiss asked.

Lance walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. "M'lady, I am Sir Lance Python of the Python family corporation, I am at your service Heiress Schnee" he said with respect.

Weiss stares at him for a moment, obviously flattered at this gesture, "Rise Sir Python, I am pleased that you recognize my title and I will recognize your title in return."

"Yeah Sir Python, rise and kiss thy ass." Alex mocked

Lance got up, walked over to Alex, and punched him in the stomach hard. "Says the man who takes off his hat and bows to every woman who he meets because it's the gentlemen thing to do"

"Touché"

Alex introduced everyone to his team. "Okay guys, one more thing before we show you around, this goes especially for Nate, as much as you want, don't go start hitting on these…" he stopped when he saw Nate wasn't there. He turned around to see Nate walking towards Yang, he knew where this was going.

"Hey there Hot Stuff, you want to see what it's like to be with a true huntsman." Nate flirted

"Nate"

"One moment Boss, I'm about to seal the deal."

"Nate, Yang is a gauntlet user, remember what happened the last time you messed with one of those."

Nate covered his private parts with his hands and slowly backed up from Yang. "Yes Boss, I remember" He said in hushed voice.

Alex checked his watch, 4:45, "Hey, I have to go do something at 5, so I was wondering if you guys could give my team a tour of Beacon" he asked the two teams, they all said yes.

Alex nodded and made his way to Main Square, when he got there Velvet was sitting at the fountain looking at the statue in the middle of it, It was human shaking hands with a Faunus but the Faunus head was knocked off by some racist idiot, only way you can tell was the tail coming out the back. Alex walked up to her and looked at it too.

"I remember when they unveiled this statue 7 years ago, I was in the front of the people watching and I remember the mixture of booing and cheering, It is truly a tragedy" Velvet said when she noticed him.

Alex smiled at her, he could tell that she is a shy, quiet girl but she had a free mind. "Those humans are just blind; they need someone to open their eyes to true problems of the world"

Velvet returned his smile and turned around, "So, where we going to eat?"

Alex didn't have time to think about this nor had he been here long enough to know any good places. He shrugged, "The only place I know is that coffee shop a few blocks from here I went to when I got here 2 days ago"

"It's not much of a first date but I'll take it" she said

The two of them walked down to the shop, as they walked they took turns asking questions about each other's life. Alex learned that she became a huntress because she figured that if people saw a strong Faunus huntress, they would respect them better, her favorite food is carrot cake, she was a skilled chess and poker player, and she loved watching the sunset over the ocean. In return he told her about his past life, the false one, no matter how much he wanted to tell her the truth, how he can play almost all classical instruments, his favorite food is cookie dough ice cream, and that he too, loved watching the sunset over the ocean. They sat down at a table, Velvet ordered a cup of tea, and Alex got some hot cocoa.

"Didn't expect you to be the type to drink hot cocoa" Velvet remarked.

"Never really liked coffee and drinking tea hurts my pride, besides; hot cocoa brings back good memories of my mom"

"Sounds like she was a wonderful person" Velvet said

_She was, except for what she did for a living was in every way illegal._

"She was the greatest woman ever; I remember Christmas eves where my dad would play the piano and my mom would sing Santa Baby. After that I learned how to play every classical instrument, Violin, Flute, Cello, Piano, even the banjo for a little bit, you name it, I learned how to played it."

Velvet took a sip from her tea; she looked over to the grand piano in the middle of the room and gestured towards it. "Want to play a quick tune" she asked.

They got up and walked over to the piano, Alex sat down at it and looked over the keys, it's been 4 years since he had played. He looked over the various music stands, as he looked he saw a piece called "The Card Game". Alex cracked his knuckles and started to play it. It was a slow beautiful song, as he played Velvet started to sing, her voice soft and gentle like an angel. It seemed like the world stopped and they were the center of everything. He could tell everyone in the shop was looking at them, listening to their beautiful music. They reached the end of the song and the whole shop bursts with applauds; Velvet and Alex stood up and took a bow.

The manager came out shook both of their hands, "That was amazing, here have some dessert, on the house" he offered.

Alex put his arm around Velvet and smiled, "How about some Carrot Cake?"

They sat back down and ate the biggest Carrot cake he had ever seen; He took a piece of it and started eating it. When he finished, he looked up and half the cake was gone, looks like Velvet wasn't kidding about liking carrot cake. He shook his head playfully and finished the carrot cake. Alex was having the best time of his life, it was almost like he was a normal teenager on a normal date, but he knew better, the past will always haunt him. He looked at the time, 6:20; he had time to walk her back to Beacon.

He stood up and offered to walk her back which she accepted. They stood up and started walking back.

"So, how did you enjoy the date?" he asked.

"Wasn't what I was expecting but it was nice." She replied

"What, you don't like my choice of restaurant," he teased.

"It was fine but next time, I chose where we eat."

"So there is a next time?"

"Definitely"

Alex smiled back at her, she was the perfect woman for him, they got to the airport and Alex stopped her. "I have to go talk to my team about some rules that they need to follow, so I can't go with you back to Beacon. But still, I had the most wonderful time of my life"

"Me too" She gave him hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Take care Mafia,"

"You too bunny ears" and she left. Alex let out a deep breath and smiled at the sky. Only the annoying beeping of his scroll reminded him that he was still on earth. He checked it; it was a reminder that he had only 30 minutes to get to Forever Fall forest. Alex sighed and took out into a full out sprint so he could make it in time.

He got to the middle and nearly passed out, he took a breather and checked the time, 6:45, and he still had some time to spare. He took off Tom from his back and put it on the ground. He looked at the moon at the sky, it was shining brightly in the night sky. He felt like playing a song but didn't know which one to play, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with the words THE SHINING LIGHT on the top, it was the song he was going to write for his time in Beacon. He took out a pencil and erased the name from it, he wanted it commemorate something a little more than just his time in beacon. He looked at the moon one more time and smirked. He looked at the paper and wrote "THE RABBIT AND THE CARROT CAKE"


	8. The Rose's thorns

Ruby was having pretty conflicting feelings all day long, she felt happy that she got 2nd during the tournament but she was still was troubled deeply about meeting Alex. What could he possibly want? _There are only two options, He wants to have a nighttime picnic, Forever Fall Forest is pretty romantic, with the bright moon and the pretty trees._ The thought of this made Ruby feel warm inside, _or he wants to have a standoff where only one person leaves alive. _That was the most likely option but you never know. Ruby shook the thoughts out of her head; she was alone since the others went to give Alex's team a tour of Beacon so she figured it good time to start walking over to forever fall.

"Where you going Sis?" Yang asked coming up behind her.

_Crap, I thought she was with the others._ "Umm… I'm going to get some Ice cream as a reward" She said hoping Yang would just leave

"Well then I would come with you, Ooh we should bring everybody else along too" Yang replied.

"Oh there is no need; I don't want to be an inconvenience to them" Ruby said giving Yang a false smile.

"Oh Grimm radish, I'm sure that they would love to come and celebrate" Yang said pulling Ruby along to go find the others.

They took 15 minutes to track down the others and of course, they all agreed to come and join the celebration. When everyone was rounded up, they all went down to the ice cream shop.

"This is going to be great; I can't wait to taste that sweet goodness." Nora said nearly drooling

"Nora, I think you might of a problem with sweets" Blake said taking a seat next to her.

"Nonsense, Sweets is required for healthy balanced diet" Nora said with certainty

All of them laughed and order their ice cream, they started talking but Ruby didn't listen, she was too busy watching the clock, 6:00. She had time but she wanted to leave early. She had to come up with an excuse to leave. _Hey guys, I know you wanted to celebrate but I have to go… Buy some Headlight Fluid, no that won't work, how about Elbow Grease, that's even worse. _Ruby put her head in her hands in frustration.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Pyrrha asked

"Nothing's wrong, why would you asked if something is wrong" Ruby stammered out with a fake smiled.

"Ooookkk"

Ruby looked up at the ceiling and prayed for an excuse to leave. Then she heard the door open, she looked over to see Alex team walking over too them. "Hey guys, how's it going" Lance said.

"Good, so what can we do for you boys" Weiss said.

"We just wanted to say thanks for showing us around, we really appreciated it."

"Oh it was our pleasure, won't you join us" Blake offered.

"We would love to but we have to find Alex and talk to him about our class schedule"

When Lance said this, Ruby got an idea of how to leave, she stood up and said "I need to go talk to Alex; I think I need to knock some sense into him for tricking me in our match"

"We'll join you," Yang said getting up, Blake and Weiss followed her lead.

"It's ok, I can do this on my own" Ruby said

"You sure? It wouldn't be a problem, we could just…"

Yang, I'll be fine" Ruby said cutting Yang off.

Yang gave Ruby a concerned face and walked over to her. "I'm just worried about you; ever since Alex got here you haven't been acting like you usually do. But I am you sister and if you are sure, I will let do what you want to do" Yang said giving her a hug.

"I'll be careful Yang, I promise" and Ruby started walking towards Forever Fall. She had only been there once but it was even more beautiful at night, she knew it was also crawling with Grimm. She carefully made her way to the center of the forest to find Alex lying in the middle of the clearing looking at the moon.

"It's amazing isn't, how the moon fills this area with moonlight creating the perfect scene. I wish I could just stay here forever" He said without moving to look at her.

"I'm here like you asked, so what do you want?" Ruby asked.

"Yes you are here, but I do remember asking you to come alone, which you are not"

"What are you talking about; there is no one else but me"

"Is that so," He said nodding, "Come on out, don't be shy"

Ruby thought he had lost it till she heard rustling of leaves behind her. She looked back and saw Yang, Blake, and Weiss walking up. "Yang, What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Ruby, we couldn't just let you go on your own, you are part of this team and we protect each other" Yang replied.

"Well, this isn't how I planned it to go but the results should still be the same" Alex said

"Results for what?" Weiss asked.

"For the test of course" Alex said like it was common knowledge.

"What test?"

"So many questions, for a test of courage, knowledge, and dedication, now if there are no more questions it's time to begin. Ready your weapons and prepare to fight." Alex turned Tom into gun form and started shooting. The four of them ran and took cover by a rock formation near the edge of the center of the forest.

"So what's the plan Ruby" Weiss said crawling next to her.

"Umm… wait till he has to reload and then all of us attack him at the same time. He can't defend against four people" Ruby said

"Sounds good enough for me" Blake said loading Gambol Shroud.

They waited for a minute behind the rock till they heard the familiar sound of a mag dropping on the ground "NOW". All four of them rushed him at the same time. Alex quickly grabbed the mag from his weapon, pushed a button on the side of it and it started to beep. He threw the mag at Ruby, she grabbed it but when she did it exploded in her hands causing her to fly back couple of yards. "Careful guys, his magazine clips are grenades." Ruby said still in a daze.

Blake jumped in the air and used her shadow double to rush into Alex from above. Blake thrusts her weapon at him. Alex lifted Tom above his head and blocked her attack. Black fell to the ground and immediately started attacking. Blake swung her katana at him; Alex blocked it, kicked her in the Patella (the part behind the knee) which made her fall to her knees. Alex then kicked her in the back causing her to fall down on the ground. Alex turned around and faced Weiss and Yang. "Ok, so who's next" Alex said cracking his neck.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other and back at Alex. Weiss spun her revolver chamber, Yang readied her gauntlets, and they both launched at Alex. Ruby, who was still a bit stun from the explosion, stood up by steading herself on Crescent Rose and watched the fight. She watched as Yang and Weiss tried to double team him, but Alex was a skilled fighter and could hold his ground against both of them. Blake stumbled over too her and took a breather. "He is good, we need a new strategy" Blake said wiping sweat from her forehead. "Is it just me, or are there glowing lights around the weapons"

Ruby took a look and Blake was right, whenever Alex blocked an attack, it seemed like there was a yellow or white ring that seemed to run down the weapon. "It's like its scanning the weapon"

Weiss tried to stab at Alex, which Alex dodged and punched Weiss in the face and kicked her in the gut to make her stumble back to where Blake and Ruby were. Alex turned to face Yang, "Now this is a bit unfair" He said.

"What, scared of little ol' me" Yang said in a fighting stance.

"For you I mean, here let me even the odds" Alex held out his weapon in one hand and said one word, "Execution" and Tom started to change. The blades formed into one and went inside the gun. The gun then shrank till it was a M1911 handgun with a silencer on it. He grabbed the barrel and pulled it up, when he did this a knife popped up. He pulled out a clip with a yellow dust crystal in it, he put it in the weapon and the knife enlarged with electricity flowing through it. "Your move Locks"

Yang cracked her knuckles and started fighting. Even though Yang was an experienced fist fighter, Alex was able to block all of her attempts. Every time Alex blocked, a small electric volt went out and shocked Yang, draining some of her energy. Yang knew she couldn't hold out for long. Yang put all of the energy she had left into one punch and aimed for the face. Alex blocked and pulled the trigger on his weapon releasing a huge force of electric energy big enough to send Yang flying backwards.

"Come on guys, you are making this to easy. Here, let me give you guys more time to think" Alex turned his weapon back to the Thompson, loaded a clip and began firing again.

The four of them rushed back to the rocks and started discussing a new strategy. "Maybe we can catch him off guard, wait till he thinks we are gone, when he comes over here we will attack him them." Weiss suggested

"That won't work, his clips are grenades he can just throw one over here and blow us up without even moving" Ruby reminded.

"What we need is something he won't expect, like a huge explosion or a giant monster" Yang said.

"Huge explosion" Ruby muttered to herself, "I have an idea, Weiss, do you have any empty dust crystals?"

Weiss produced a colorless crystal and handed it to Ruby, "I hope you know what you are doing"

"Ok, Yang, I need you to go into your thing where you explode into fire" Ruby said

"What, I can't go into that free will" Yang said

"Come on, just try. We need a huge burst of energy for the crystal to absorb" Ruby pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it. Besides, even if I could do it willy nilly, I wouldn't due to..."

_Swish_

Yang turned around to see Blake holding a big tuft of her hair and her weapon in her other hand.

"You… YOU BITCH, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs. Yang went into overtime releasing all her energy tenfold in one big burst.

"Perfect, just enough energy to give Alex a surprise" Ruby said watching the crystal turn a rainbow color.

"You mean that Blake cut my hair to give you energy?" Yang asked confused.

"Yes"

"Oh, well in that case, I'm sorry I called you a bitch" Yang apologized to Blake.

"It's ok, now let's focus on the matter on hand" Blake said.

Ruby took the crystal and loaded it into Crescent Rose. "Ok, now fire everything you got in front of Alex so he won't know what's coming" they all nodded and began firing on Alex, As they fired and huge dust cloud appeared so they couldn't see Alex at all. Ruby steadied her shot and fired, the energy was so great to it made Ruby flew back a few yards. When she got back up she saw a huge ball of energy flying towards the dust cloud. She waited for the explosion, but it didn't come. They waited as the dust cleared, when it did, it revealed the huge ball of energy stopped in front of Alex. They couldn't believe it, how is he doing this? They stared as the ball slowly started to get sucked into what appeared as a playing card.

"Nice try, but now it's my turn" Alex inserted the playing card into a slot right above where the magazine clip goes. When he did this, the weapon started to transform again. It got bigger and bigger till it was almost taller than Alex himself. The barrel split into four even bigger barrels around a cylinder, in between the barrels where the blades was, they were replaced by a scythe, katana, rapier, and a Yellow metal fist, their weapons. When the transformation was complete, Alex's Thompson turned into a huge Chain gun with their weapons in between the barrels.

Alex examined this weapon, "It has been four years since I saw Tom take this form, you guys must have really strong Auras"

Alex readied the gun and started unloading upon them, the bullets he fired were explosive and the melee weapons even fired at them. The four of them hid behind the rocks and waited.

"Ruby, I hope you have a plan for this" Weiss said.

"Just wait, nothing lasts forever, he has to stop and reload eventually and then we will attack him"

"Cause that worked so well last time"

"Just shut up and wait"

Ruby closed her eyes and waited for the firing to stop, as she listens, she heard rustling of leaves to the side, when she looked, Alex had stopped firing. She took a peek at him and he immediately started firing at her. _Why did you stop firing?_ Ruby started giving up hope, there was no way out of this.

"I got an idea" Blake said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

Blake looked Ruby in the eyes. Ruby knew what she was going to do, Ruby nodded and readied Crescent rose. "Ready Blake" she asked.

"Wait what are you guys doing?" Yang asked worried.

"NOW"

Blake rushed out of the rocks and ran straight towards Alex, Alex seeing this, stopped firing, pushed a button on the side of the trigger which launched the katana from the chain gun. The katana hit Blake's leg causing her to fall down in pain. Alex turned back to the rocks, he was going to start firing again but he felt a cold blade around his neck. Ruby went behind him while he was distracted by Blake. Alex dropped his weapon and fell to his knees. Yang and Weiss helped up Blake and they walked over to them.

"You have beaten my again Rose, I have underestimated you" Alex said raising his hands in the air.

"You hurt my team, I should just kill you right now" Ruby threatened feeling her anger rising.

"Why don't you, I rather die fighting for what I believe in than rot in a jail cell. Come on Rose, will you respect my wish and pull that trigger, or will you wimp out and let me go" Alex taunted.

Ruby wanted to so much, she wanted end his miserable life, but she was a good person and couldn't bring herself to do it.

"No, I rather see you behind bars than kill you myself" Ruby said

"Here, maybe this will change your mind." Alex said as he reached in his vest to bring out a normal pistol and aimed at Yang.

"NO"

_BANG_

The whole world stood still, they stared at Alex's headless body as it fell to the ground. Ruby fell to her knees and started to cry. "I killed him, I actually killed him" Ruby wept.

"It was either him or me" Yang said trying to make her feel better. Yang went over to her and gave her a hug. Ruby put her head in her lap and cried. They just stayed there, waiting for something to happen, and then they heard clapping.

"Well, that was not how I expected it to go but interesting nether the less" said Ozpin walking from the trees.

Ruby sat up and wiped away her tears, "Professor Ozpin, What are you doing here, what's going on?" She demanded.

"I think it would be better if he explained" Ozpin said gesturing to the side.

They stared as, with his hat over his heart and a small friendly smile on his face came out Alex.


	9. The Cursed Man's Past

"But…How, I decapitated you" Ruby said walking towards Alex. She stopped two feet away from him and put her hand on him to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

"I can assure you that I am one hundred percent alive" Alex reassured.

Ruby looked at him for a moment, and then punched him in the face. "OW, why did you do that? Alex said covering his face.

"If you are here, WHO THE HELL DID I KILL" she yelled at them.

"Right, GUYS COME OUT HERE" Alex yelled behind him.

Behind him came out his team, "I still can't believe she actually did it" Lance said shaking his head.

"See I told you she would, you owe me 100 liens" Nate said triumphal

"It is quite a twist" Vincent agreed.

"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPEN" Ruby yelled.

"Sorry, you see what you killed was a mannequin disguised as me using mind tricks. Vincent here has the power of illusion which made you think that the mannequin was me. Nate can control inanimate objects. So combining the two made it seem like you were fighting me" Alex explained.

"So we were fighting a mannequin the whole time" Weiss said in disbelief.

"No, only during the last part you were fighting the mannequin, we switched when I had the chain gun out" Alex said.

"Why were we fighting you in the first place?" Yang asked

"Like I told you in the beginning, it was a test and congratulations, you guys passed, none of you were in real danger anyway" Alex answered.

"You put a katana through my leg, it hurts like crazy" Blake complained.

"Actually you didn't get stabbed, Vincent will you please show Blake?" Alex asked.

Vincent closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Blake looked down and to her surprise; the katana disappeared along with the wound. "But… I felt the pain" Blake said.

"The mind is a powerful thing, if you believe you've been stabbed, it will make you feel like you have been. Now I would like to explain everything, the complete truth, but here is not the place. Please allow me to buy all of you drinks at this little café tomorrow, they have the best carrot cake in town" Alex offered.

"No, I want the truth now, I want to know who the hell are you and why are you here" Ruby demanded. The rest of her team agreed with her.

"I wish I could but the ward keeping out the Grimm will only last another thirty minutes. Tomorrow, I will explain everything, I promise" Alex said.

Ruby didn't like it but she agreed, she was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep. She and her team walked back to Beacon beat up and tired. When they got to Beacon, they saw Team JNPR waiting for them by their room.

"Where were you guys, we were worried sick" Pyrrha said walking up to them.

"Something came up" Blake answered.

"Whatever is was, it must have been important, you guys were gone for almost 3 hours" Nora said.

"It has been taken care of, you guys shouldn't worry about, it was nothing too special" Weiss said entering their dorm room.

They nodded and started walking across the hall towards their room.

"Hey guys, would you like to join us for coffee tomorrow morning" Ruby offered.

The team looked at each other and agreed. Ruby smiled at them and went to her dorm room.

"You sure about bring them along, they don't have anything to do with Alex" Yang asked.

"Yeah, if Alex truly wants to make things better, he will explain himself even with people that don't have anything to do with him" Ruby answered.

"He better have the best explanation in the world or I going to make sure his time here is a living hell" Weiss said changing into her pajamas.

Ruby nodded and climbed up into her bed without changing clothes. She crawled under the covers and passed out immediately.

She dreamed that she was in the auditorium of Beacon but the roof was destroyed and parts of it were on fire, it looks like it was a battleground. She walked down the room and looked around; she noticed her friend's weapons on the ground, Gambol shroud, Mrytenaster, Ember Celica, Magnhild, Storm Flower, Milo and Akouo, even Alex's team's weapons were there. The only weapons that weren't there was her own and Jaune's. She reached behind her expecting to find her weapon but it wasn't there. She looked around to find it on the stage where Ozpin gave his speech. She ran to it to find that it was broken in two, she fell to her knees, her baby was broken and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Ruby… Ruby is that you?" a voice behind her said.

She turned to find Jaune pinned under a piece of rubble. "Jaune, don't move I'll be right there" she said as she ran to him.

"I tried Ruby, I tried to beat him but he was too strong, he is too powerful" Jaune said in a strained voice.

"Don't speak Jaune, I'll get you out of here" Ruby reassured him as she tried to get the rubble of him, but it was too heavy. Ruby still refused to give up.

"Tell my parents I tried, I tried with everything I had. Tell them I hope I made them proud" Jaune said crying.

"Tell them yourself, you are going to live" Ruby said trying to move the rubble. She tried and tried till Jaune put his hand on hers.

"Ruby, we both know I'm not going to make, there is something I need to tell you"

"What Jaune, what is it,"

"No matter what happens, no matter how much you want to, you can't give up. Because if you do, all who have died will have died in vain and he will have won" Jaune said. Jaune then took in one last deep breath and closed his eyes forever.

"Jaune, please Jaune say something, JAUNE" Ruby yelled crying.

"He was a good fighter and a great person, he deserves a soldier's burial" another voice said.

She looked up to see Alex sitting by a pillar, he was obviously just in a fight as he was bleeding from his mouth and his shirt had a huge slash mark down it.

"You… YOU DID THIS" Ruby rushed to him and picked him up by his collar. She slammed on the pillar. "YOU KILLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS"

Alex smiled at her and spit out some blood from his mouth next to her "No… I didn't do this, not even I would cause something as devastating as this"

"If it wasn't you who caused this, then who did it?" Ruby said pulling him away from the pillar.

Alex opened his mouth to answer but instead screamed out in pain. Ruby looked down to see a long sword protruding from his chest, she let go of Alex and he fell down to the ground dead. She looked up to find none other than Roman Torchwick with a sword in his hand and his cane in the other.

"You… you caused this?" Ruby said backing up.

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't figure this out earlier Red, you aren't brightest rose in the field are you" he said.

Torchwick swung his cane at her which she caught, but when she did this she felt a searing pain course through her body, she looked down to see Roman stabbing her. She fell to her knees in pain. Torchwick shook his head at her, "You make this too easy Red, you had a good try but I won" and Torchwick swung for the finishing blow.

Ruby woke up drenched in sweat, she blinked her eyes to make sure she was awake. _It was just a dream._ Ruby got down from her bed and went to go take a shower. When she was done, the sun was just rising. She was very troubled by her dream, she knew that it wasn't real but it felt like it was. She shook her head and made herself some coffee. She needed something to take her mind of it. She looked around at her team, they would be awake in a few hours and then they would go talk to Alex. Ruby sighed, _what is going on here, why was Ozpin there, and what test were we taking?_ _He better explain everything._

Ruby left her dorm and went down to the locker room. She went to her locker and grabbed Crescent Rose. When she touched it, she flashbacked to when she saw it broken in two. She took a breath and reminded herself that it was dream. She put it on her back and started walking out of the locker room and towards her dorm. When she got there, she saw everyone was already awake and ready to go. They walked down to the airport and met up with team JNPR, together they went down to the Café; there they saw Alex sitting down in a booth staring at a cup of hot cocoa.

"Hey jack off, we're here" Yang said as they walked in.

Alex got up, looked at them, and sat back down. "You brought your friends" He said concerned.

"Yeah, well I figured that if you really want to tell the truth, you will tell it no matter who is listening" Ruby said giving him a sassy smile.

"Yes well please, have a seat, I ordered you guys some coffee, except for Blake, who I ordered tea for" Alex said gesturing towards the chairs.

"How did you know I liked tea?" Blake asked.

"That will be explained, just like me faking my death, all in good time"

"Wait, what going on, I thought we were just having drinks as friends" Jaune asked confused.

"We are, Alex here will also being explain few things here about his life" Ruby answered.

They sat down around him and started at him for a moment, waiting for him to say something, to make the first move. He just looked in his cup like he was waiting for it to tell him what to say.

"My real name is Alejandro Capos" Alex started.

"Wait, Capos? Like the Capos crime family?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's right, that is, or was my family business until eight years ago when the White fang killed all of my family except me and my brother" Alex explained.

"You expect us to believe that you were part of one of the most infamous crime syndicate known, and if I recalled properly, everyone working for them were killed" Weiss remarked.

Alex grabbed his hat and put it on the table, "and what do you think this emblem on my hat means Miss Schnee? During your childhood, do you remember a black briefcase sitting on the dining room table, on it there was an emblem similar to this one, except of being a jack of diamonds, it was a King of Hearts?" Alex asked.

Apparently this sparked something in Weiss memory, "How do you know about that?"

"Like I told you before, my family has worked with yours many times before, in fact, I recall that your family was our most common costumer. Anyway, my father had an obsession with the deck of cards, he had always had 48 men with him, each tattooed with card from the deck, the face cards were is most trusted advisors. The other four cards was my dad, the king of hearts, my mom, the queen of clubs, my brother, the ace of spades, and me as the jack of diamonds. An army of cards my dad called it" Alex explained as he sipped from his cup.

"What happened to your family?" Jaune asked.

"We were sold out by a trusted friend, it was a holiday weekend and my father let most of his security go be with their family. With the low security, the White Fang hit fast and hard, they stole secrets, weapons, anything they could get their hands on. We were by the fire watching movies when they found us. They executed my mother and little brother right in front of us; I still remember how little Chris's face went from pure joy to emptiness in a matter of seconds. They took my father, my older brother, and me and tried to hold us for ransom. My father made every one of our employees to promise that if we got capture, that they wouldn't negotiate and continue on like nothing happened. So after many attempts at ransom, they just hung my dad from the top of a construction crane in the middle of Atlas" Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It was stone quiet, all of them just looked at him, not sure of what to say. "I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't know. If you want, you don't have to tell us anymore." Ruby finally said, the others nodded their head in agreement.

Alex looked at her and gave a small smile "it's okay, I have come to peace with the death of my parents and younger brother. Now I promised the whole truth and I intend to keep my promise no matter how many painful memories it brings back"

He cracked his neck and chugged the rest of his cocoa. "We were stuck in meat locker for about three weeks when our ransom was paid by a guy named Ben Arnold, my father second-in-command and best friend. He told us that he felt it was wrong that we suffer for my father's mistake. He took us to his house and treated us like his own children; he said our father would have wanted it this way. For three years he raised us, little did we know he was hired by someone to get costumer secrets out of us. Even though we were still only kids, he would ask us for codes, locations, identities. Eventually he resorted to beating us for information; it got so bad that I couldn't see out of my right eye for a month. One day, he came to us and apologized for everything that he did. He told us that he felt like he betrayed the man he looked up to the most. He gave us two weapons, my brother a cane and he gave me Tom, he said it was my father's weapon. He gave each of us 10,000 Liens and told us to run as far as possible"

"What happen to him?" Ren asked

"Last I heard he was killed by whoever hired him along with the rest of my family's employees" Alex answered "After that we joined up with White Fang like group operating in Atlas; they called themselves the Rising Phoenix. The leader at first didn't trust us, he sent us on a bunch of jobs usually getting information, or stakeouts. Then it came to our final test as he called it, we were told to eliminate a high-value target, I figured it was a detective or a politician, but when we went in all we found was a couple and their son. All the man did was tell the police where the Phoenix's headquarters were. I still can see the fear in the son's eyes as he hid behind his mother. I was about to leave when the leader came in and stopped me. He said that it was their life or mine, I was about to tear him a new one when I felt a cold prick in the side of my neck, my brother injected me with a powerful sedative. The last thing I heard before it went black was three gunshots"

"So what you do next, did you wake up and exact revenge on those who have wronged you?" Nora asked excitedly.

"No, I ummm… I woke up on an operating table…" Alex closed his eyes and started taking many deep breaths. They watched as he squeezed his cup harder and harder until it broke into many pieces. "Sorry about that, you guys mind if I skip this part?"

"You told us about how you saw your parents die but you won't tell us this?" Weiss asked.

"There are some things worse than death Miss Schnee" Alex replied "I guess I do owe them for unlocking my semblance for me"

"Your semblance?" Jaune asked.

"His eye, I saw it turn pitch black" Ruby answered.

"Good observation, it's called the Eye of Dealers, it allows me to see your dislikes and you likes, what makes you tremble and what makes you laugh. But it has its limits, if I use it to often, I will start having hallucinations, black outs, and eventually I can go blind. That is how I knew Blake preferred tea over coffee, that is how I knew Penny was your friend Rose"

"Why do you care if Penny is my friend?" Ruby asked.

"Come on Rose, you don't think that I made you mad for no reason. I have heard before of Penny and her weapon, I knew I would stand no chance against her at long range, so I made you made so she would get mad and charge me instead of sending her swords" Alex explained.

"But the reason I got mad was because I accused you of being a thief which Ozpin told me" Ruby replied.

"And do you remember when you guys came to visit Ozpin, what do you think I whispered in his ear, I asked him to put me up against Penny and to tell you that I was a thief"

"You are a very devious man" Weiss observed.

"Why thank you, where was I, Oh yeah. After the operation I was never the same, I still worked with the group for a year but I always dreamed of leaving. Eventually I just faked my death and made my way to Vale where I used my last connections to convince to city to not tell anyone my real identity so my brother won't track me down and started my career as huntsman in training. But even then people from my past found me, because of this I went to four different schools for my four years of trainings. Every year there would be a bomb or an assassin that was sent to kill me, I was endangering the lives of my fellow students so when my final year at Hearse was up, I wasn't accepted in to Beacon, I was too dangerous. I was devastated, I had worked too hard just to be turned down now, so I decided to take matters into my own hands, I was just going to leave Vale and live outside the four kingdoms and hunt the Grimm on my own. I was on my way out when I was stopped by my team. When I was told them what I was planning to do, even though they were accepted, they dropped everything and joined me. No matter I told them to follow their dreams they stood by my side. So for the first semester we lived outside the kingdom of Vale and hunted on our own. During that time, we saved many teachers and their students from death, because of death we gain the nickname "The knights of Grimm". We got so well-known that Ozpin started sending out professors to find us. The first one that found us was Professor Port, then Oobleck and even Goodwitch, we showed them our skills and they said that they will ask Ozpin about enrolling us. Eventually he came out himself and found us, he told there was a legendary Grimm named Edgar, a Boarbatusk larger than an Ursa, in the Beacon forest and asked us to bring him his tusks. So we went in, captured it, and brought him its tusks. He said he would enroll us under one condition, that we teach a certain team about Human/Faunas combat, integration skills, and so forth. When I asked why; all he said was that it was a favor from an old friend"

"So that fight in the forest was…" Yang started.

"A test to show me your skill against fighting a human opponent who has intentions of killing you and to see if you would do the same" He finished.

"But why would Ozpin want us to go through these tests" Ruby asked.

"Beats me, I didn't ask too many questions, I was just happy I got into Beacon" Alex answered.

"Will there more tests like the forest?" Blake asked.

"I would assume so, Ozpin well probably tell you more when you get back"

"So that's everything, your whole story and why you are here?" Weiss asked unconvinced.

"Yes ma'am"

"And you really expect us to believe it?"

"Whether you believe it or not is your business, you wanted the truth so I told you the truth"

"So just little bit farfetched" She added.

"Well, that is your opinion, look Weiss, my past is my curse, no matter how far I run or how hard I hide, it always comes back. Is there any more questions because after today I may not be as open about my past."

"When you were explaining the legendary Grimm Edgar, did you say Capture instead of kill?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, we dug a hole in front of its cave and it fell right in, we cut of its tusks, covered the hole and left it there, it probably still there" Alex answered.

"Your weapon, what was with the glowing lights and the playing cards?" Blake asked.

Alex grabbed Tom and put it on the table "As you know Tom is an AMG, so it can turn into anything, so for me to legally use it, I had to modify it so it would only change into six different forms, the first three I can change into by saying one word, Execution, for it to change into the pistol, Gamble, for it to change into Tom, and Marksman, for it to change into an M14 that can turn it to dual short swords. The other three require a large amount of energy to turn into, I can absorb that energy into one of my playing cards, insert it into Tom and it will turn into one of them depending on how much energy is absorbed. The glowing lights was scanning the weapon, even though I modified Tom, I can still transform it into any weapon it has battled against, it takes a little more time and concentration though" Alex replied.

"One more question, what is your brother's name?"

Alex looked at her for a moment, "Just like my operation, there are some things I refuse to speak of" Alex answered.

They all looked at each other for a moment in silence, there was no more to by said. "Well thank you Alex for sharing that, I know it must have been hard for you. Would you like to join us, we were going to the movies" Pyrrha offered.

"Thanks for the offer but I meeting an old friend here, thanks you guys for listening" Alex replied.

The group nodded and left in silence leaving Alex alone, a couple minutes later the door open to reveal blond Faunus with a monkey tail. He walked over and took a seat across from Alex, "So then, how it go Al"

"Good, I think I got their trust"

"Did you tell them everything?"

"No Sun, I didn't, a man has to have a few secrets of his own" Alex replied.

Sun nodded and ordered a soda, "How's your scars?"

"It still burns and the nightmares keep coming back"

"I'm sorry"

Alex smiled at his friend" It's okay, there was nothing you could have done. So is everything ready for Phase 2"

"Yep, all I need is the girls"

Alex nodded and handed him a yellow package, "Good, take care Tails" he said as he walked towards the doors and left.


End file.
